A Broken Angel
by ShadowGal320
Summary: After Max escapes living with her abusive father see her tackle her new life with the Martinez family and find out the one she starts to fall for may be just like the father she escaped. Rated M For Vulgar Language, abusive situations, and DA FEELS. Use to be called A New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A New beginning

Prologue

Max POV

I slammed my suit case shut and looked around at the small room of the foster home. I would never have to see this horribly painted room again. Thank god. I had been sent here after being taken away from my abusive father. I had been here for a year now, and today I was finally going to a new home.

Chapter 1

Max POV

"Max! Come on there waiting" Cathy yelled from down the hall. I slipped on my black and white converse shoes grabbed my suit case and raced downstairs. Waiting for me in front of the door was a woman dressed up nicely. She had long curly brown hair and was Hispanic.

"Max this is your new foster mother. Doctor Valencia Martinez" Cathy introduced. Valencia held out her hand and I shook it slowly.

"Its great to finally meet you Max. You can call me Val. Now lets get your bags into the car so you can come home" I nodded quietly and followed her out the door. She popped the trunk and I set my bag in there. She went around and got in the drivers seat. I looked back up at the foster home. My room mate Sasha waved at me.

"Good luck Max! Keep in touch!" I waved at her then got in the passenger seat and shut the door. We drove away from the building but I watched it threw the rear view mirror.

"So Max what do you like to do?" Val asked. I nervously rubbed my hands together then wiped them on my jeans.

"I like to read" I whispered nervous as hell. At first I was excited about getting a new home, but now I was nervous that she wouldn't like me. "And play music"

"That's nice. Do you play anything?"

"The Guitar" She looked over at me and smiled before turning her eyes back to the road.

"My Daughter Ella and her friends all have a band together. She's a singer" A Singer? No way. Someone else that likes music? "She's 15. And your 16 right?" I nodded solemnly.

"Yeah I'll be 17 in March" It was the beginning of October now so it would be awhile.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Val lived quite a ways away from the city. By now we were passing farms and ranches and corn fields. Eventually we turned down a dirt road and pulled up at the house. It was a big tan colored house with a bunch of windows. It was two stories high and had a big front porch. In her drive way was a black mustang and a red Jaguar. Were those her cars?

"Looks like Ella's friends are here. Those are there cars" Oh. "Come on in and you can meet them all" She turned off the car and got out shutting the door behind her. I stepped out and grabbed my suit case before following her up to the door. This was it. I was finally heading into my new home.

Inside the house was even more amazing than the outside. The front door opened into the kitchen. It was a big kitchen with marble counters and an island in the middle. Beyond that was the living room with brown leather sofas and two matching recliners. A wooden coffee table sat in the middle of them below a flat screen TV.

"They must be downstairs. Stay right here" She walked past me and down a stair case. I could hear laughing and then something shattering followed by a guy yelling that he didn't break it. It went quiet then several moments later Val came back up the stairs followed by a group of kids.

"Max this is my daughter Ella. Ella why don't you introduce her to your friends. They'll all be going to school with Max here" Val smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. I suppose to make dinner.

"Its so nice to meet you Max! As my mother said im Ella. I'm 15. This is Angel she's 14" I looked over to who she was pointing at. It was a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a purple skirt and white shirt. She looked innocent enough for someone with the name of 'Angel'.

"This is Gazzy also 14." Gazzy? What kind of name is that? The boy next to Angel looked exactly like her. I'm going to guess there siblings, "Him and Angel are twins." Oh. That explains it. He had on Jeans and green shirt that had a cartoon on it.

"Hi! I'm Nudge and I'm 15 it's so nice to meet you. Where did you come from? Did you live away from here, like in the big city? I'd love to go to the big city! It would be so amazing there, all the big bui-" A Hand came over her mouth.

"Thank you Iggy" Ella muttered under her breath. She pointed to the guy who owned the hand. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He was quite tall.

"Seeing as Nudge introduced herself. This is Iggy he's 16" She lowered her voice, "And taken" She winked causing a smirk to tug at the corner of my mouth. I had to admit he was cute. With his blue jeans and bright yellow shirt.

"And that's everyon-"

"You forgot me Ella" A dark voice behind me made me flinch. Ella turned and put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't have forgot you Fang if you hadn't walked off to get a soda while I was introducing." I slowly turned to look at him. He had shaggy black hair that covered the top half of his midnight blue eyes. He wore all black and looked Goth. He took a drink of his pop then held out his hand.

"I know Ella already said my name. But anyways I'm Fang" I reached out and shook his hand lightly. He smiled and downed the rest of his pop crushed the can in his hand. I winced at the sound of the metal crushing. Noises like that scare me. Just because of my past.

"Don't mind him he's an ass" Iggy said only to get punched in the shoulder by Fang. I stepped back wincing at the sight. No one noticed.

"Calm down you two. Dinners almost ready and I don't need either of you injured. Ella show Max up to her room."

"Yo Dr.M Can we stay for food?" Iggy asked as Ella and I walked up the stairs. She led me down a gray hallway to the room at the end. The walls were blue and the carpet was gray. It had a queen sized bed with a black comforter and pillows. There was an empty book shelf and a desk. On the desk was a lamp and a closed laptop.

"This is your room. Go ahead and unpack before dinner. Oh and mom says that laptop is for you to have." She walked off down the hall again. I shut the door and sat my suit case on the bed before sitting on the floor. This was my new room. This was my new life.

* * *

**Authors note- Hey everyone as i mentioned in Gang Flock about a new story some people seemed to like it so here's chapter one. If you like it please tell me in reviews! if this story isn't something you want to read i wont continue it.**

**Next story i'm posting a chapter for will be Our Flock then Gang Flock, Then The Wings Beat!**

**Thanks everyone **

**~Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapter 2

Max POV

I popped open my suitcase and began unpacking. I didn't have much. Some clothes, my song journal, Books, diary, and some framed pictures. I quickly organized the clothes and put them in my new dresser. It was tall and wooden. The books were set on my book shelf and my song journal and diary stashed away under my mattress. I set the framed pictures on my bed side table, the one without the lamp; I would hang them up later.

I shoved my suit case into my closet and lay down on the bed closing my eyes. Right as I was about to drift off I heard someone yelling. Panic swept threw me as I shot to my feet. I backed away from the door listening to the yelling.

"You're so stupid!" It was Iggy and Fang going back and forth. I slid down the wall and onto the ground shaking badly.

"I'm stupid? You're a fucking retard!" Fang snapped back. Please make them stop. Please make them stop.

"That is enough you two! If you two want to argue go home and do that. I do not need arguing in this house" It went quiet then I heard someone coming up the stairs. The person shook the door knob trying to get in. I shrunk back into the corner having a panic attack. My entire body was shaking as I stared at the door knob. Eventually I heard a key go into the lock and the door push open.

"Max?" Ella stepped into the room. She scanned it once then a second time catching me with her eyes. She stepped back and yelled down the stairs, "Mom! Something wrong with Max!" _Something's wrong with Max..._ It repeated over and over in my head. The same thing I had heard on my first day at the foster home. I heard quick clicking of heels and Ella stepped aside pointing to me. Val stepped into the room and came over to me.

"Max sweetie what's wrong?" I just kept shaking unable to answer her. "Max?"

"Something's wrong with me…" Was the only thing I could say. Practically repeating Ella's words. Val looked back at her daughter before returning to me.\

"There's nothing wrong with you Max. You just need to calm down" I closed my eyes and breathing in deeply, held it, and then let it out. It was a breathing technique from my old roommate. I slowly stopped shaking and Val smiled softly.

"See your ok. Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?" I opened my mouth to speak but heard someone downstairs yell. This time a female. I snapped my eyes shut and started shaking again.

"Ella go downstairs and tell them if they want to stay for dinner then they have to be quiet" Ella's foot steps were loud as she stomped downstairs. "Its ok Max no ones going to hurt you. Open your eyes sweetie" I slowly pried my eyes open. I had stopped shaking and was staring back at her. Her eyes were sweet and caring, which calmed me instantly.

"You're safe here Max. Now come on down for dinner" I nodded and wiped my eyes and got to my feet. Val gave me a quick but meaningful hug and walked with me downstairs. Ella and her friends were now sitting at the table. Two seats were left open. Val sat down in one and I slowly sat in the other.

Once everyone was seated they started eating. Everything was served in big bowls family style. Fang sat to my left and was chewing quietly picking at his piece of chicken and potatoes. He glanced at me and I looked away reaching out to get a piece of chicken and a glob of mashed potatoes.

"Sorry if Ig and I scared you" Fang whispered his voice almost unheard by me. I nodded softly.

"It's ok. Just anxiety" I whispered back taking a bite of food.

"Good. Because I was hoping we could be friends. You seem like a total non-diva kind of girl" A light laugh came out of me as I looked up at him. He gave a half cracked smile and went back to eating.

"So Max, you're going to be coming to school at Cougar high right?" I looked up at Nudge from across the table.

"Yeah" I said nodding softly.

"That's great! Maybe we'll have some classes together! Oh and you can sit with us at lunch. It's either that or the popular kids, and there all stuck up. I mean one time this one girl flipped out on Iggy because he accidentally spilled his tray on her and it messed up her shirt. I mean Iggy can't help being blind can he? Besides that outfit was ugl-" Gazzy's hand clamped over her mouth.

"She talks a lot. Excuse her babbling." I forced a smile and nodded.

"Iggy's blind?" I asked looking up at Iggy. I finally noticed his eyes were a bit foggy…

"Yeah I was born this way. But I can hear really well. Like I can hear Fang tapping his knee with his fingers. He does that when he's nervous" I glanced over at Fang and sure enough he was tapping his fingers. I hadn't even heard him. When he heard us he stopped tapping and pushed his plate away.

"I should be heading home guys. My moms probably waiting for me" He stood, "Thanks for the dinner Dr.M and it was nice meeting you Max" He walked out the door and I faintly heard his black mustang start up then peel out. I frowned and looked down at my plate. Did I do something wrong? Did I make him leave?

"It's not your fault Max." Ella said reading my expression, "He does that a lot. His mom can be a real bitch at tines"

Once dinner was over I said goodnight to everyone and shuffled up into my room. I opened the door that connected to the bathroom and walked in. I turned on the shower and peeled off my shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. Scars covered my arms from where my father and myself went over my skin with a knife. I shuttered at the W carved into my shoulder. It stood for worthless.

I sighed and stripped the rest of the way before stepping into the warm water. I stood there letting it run over my body. It stung on some of my recent scrapes but felt nice on the rest of my skin.

When I was finished I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I dried my hair out and changed into a pair of silk pajamas I found in one of the drawers. I sat down on the bed and pulled my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them.

I sat like that for an hour or so until I heard a faint knock on the door. I got up and slowly opened it expecting something bad. Instead it was Ella. She smiled happily at me while holding s baggie in her hand.

"Come on Max I'm going to show you what living is like" I frowned as she walked into my room shutting the door behind her. She yanked out an outfit from her bag and thrusted it into my hands.

"What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Were sneaking out! Duh! Iggy and Fang are waiting around the block. Hurry up and get dressed" I looked down at the outfit in my hands. It was a pair of Black skinny jeans with a red top, and a leather jacket. "Come on Max it'll be fun! This is what normal kids do!"

Right then I knew I had to go along with her. 'Its what Normal kids do'. I looked up at her and nodded then changed into the clothes. The jeans hugged my hips perfectly and the shirt practically stuck to my sides.

"You look kick ass Max. Just one more thing…" She fished around in her bag and came out with a pair of black elbow high glove. They cut off at the fingers so my fingers showed. It covered over my scars and met with the sleeve of my shirt so only my elbow showed. I slipped on the black boots Ella handed me and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I looked awesome.

"Nudge will fix your hair in the car. Let's get going before mom hears us" She pushed open my window and jumped down tumbling into the dirt. I looked down before jumping after her. I landed hard on my feet but it didn't effect me. I had jumped from 2nd story windows before.

I followed Ella down the street and around the corner before we came across two cars. Iggy's red jaguar and Fang's black mustang. Each of them were sitting on the hood of there car waiting. Nudge sat by Fang kicking her feet back and forth. Gazzy and Angel sat on Iggy's hood, Gazzy braiding Angel's hair.

"Hey Ella! You got Max to come? Awesome!" Iggy called hopping off the hood of his car. He walked over and gave Ella a hug and a peck on the cheek and gave me a one arm 'Bro Hug'. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was so silly.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Ella waved me off.

"Nudge will tell you. Now lets get going before Rodger gets off his shift, we want to get in for free." She climbed in shot gun of Iggy's car. Angel and Gazzy in back, and Iggy in the driver's seat.

I walked over to Fang's car and climbed in the back with Nudge while Fang got in the drivers seat. When we were all situated Nudge began braiding my hair.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Fang looked at me in the rearview mirror and smirked.

"A Club"

* * *

**Authors note- Well everyone seemed to like chapter 1 so here's chapter 2! I thought the name was a little over used so i changed it from "A New Beginning" to "A Broken Angel". Keep your eyes out for chapter 3 which will be posted either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Any Questions so far?**

**~Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max POV

A club? They can't be serious? They want to take me to a club? I don't think any of them were even old enough to get into a club.

"A Club? None of us are old enough to go to a club" Nudge punched the back of Fang's seat.

"Fang it's not a club!" Nudge exclaimed then turned to me, "It's a teen hang out called the "Music Note". It's for kids who like music and stuff. They have karaoke and they let bands play! Fang called it a club because you have to pay money to play there and stuff but our friend Rodger gets us in for free without passes and he will for you as well, only because your Ella's sister now." She does talk a lot…

But anyways a music club? I mean I can sing and play guitar ok, but im not that good. I haven't had much practice since my dad smashed my only guitar. One that I saved up my money for 2 years to be able to get.

"So Max can you sing?" I looked up and met Fang's dark obsidian eyes in the mirror.

"Yeah and play guitar." Nudge smiled brightly.

"You can play guitar for Fang and Iggy's song!" She giggled and leaned closer to me, "They have a bromance going on."

"It is not a bromance!" Fang defended himself, "It's only for a few songs!" Nudge giggled and laughed.

"They do this song called 'Bromance' and its super funny! Plus the entire time there passing a rose back and forth between there mouths and they can only grab it with there mouths." I laughed. I put a hand over my mouth and looked over at Fang. He was blushing furiously.

"It's only a bromance for the band. Everyone knows Ella and Iggy are together. We do two or three songs. Beside Ella and Angel set up the bromance" He hissed.

We pulled up at the building and got out. Iggy was already here with everyone and waiting in line. Sliding under the rope we met up with him. I finally got a good look at what everyone was wearing.

Angel had on a dark pink and black dress that went down to her knees. It was mostly pink but had a black collar and a black stripe around her waist. Like a belt. Her hair pulled back in a tight French braid that Gazzy had done.

Gazzy had on black jeans with rips in them and a dark green shirt. It was one of those shirts that looked like the front of a tux; and a leather jacket. His hair was gelled and slicked back.

Nudge had on a purple and black dress that came down to mid thigh and was sleeveless. It was like Angels, Black around the top and a black strip in the middle. Also her hair was straightened and tucked back behind her shoulders.

Iggy wore a pair of regular jeans with rips at the knees and a chain hanging off the belt. His shirt was black with yellow and red stripes on it. His hair had gel in it as well but it was spiked up with red tips.

Fang wore all black as always I guess. He had on black jeans that didn't have any rips, but had a silver chain hanging off the belt. His shirt was like Gazzy's except all black with the tux look. He had on a leather jacket as well.

When we got to the front of the line Iggy started talking to the guard I Spanish. He smiled and opened the rope motioning us in. We slipped in quietly and were soon into the club. It was amazing in here. There was a huge stage on the side with instruments on it. A bar near by that only served non-alcoholic drinks. Table and a dance floor took up most of the room.

"Come on lets grab a booth" Nudge grabbed mine and Angel's hands and dragged us across the room to where there were booths lined up against the wall. Angel, Ella, Gazzy and Iggy squeezed into one booth. Then Me, Fang and Nudge in the other. I was against the wall Fang in the middle then Nudge on the outside.

"So Max, our group usually dominates the stage from 11 til around 1am. Then from there we do karaoke with other kids so around 3 we go home." Iggy explained, "And then we have to be up for school at 6am." I stared at him. We were going to only get three hours of sleep? Was he nuts?

"You guys do this every night?" I asked my question pointed towards Iggy who happily shrugged before waving for a waitress.

"Only on Friday, Saturday and Sunday." He turned away from me and gave the waitress everyone's drink orders. I continued to stare at him as the waitress left to get our drinks.

"You really are insane aren't you?" He rolled his sightless eyes and turned his head towards Ella putting an arm around her.

"So Ella what song should we do tonight?" Ella blushed and kept her eyes on the table. Iggy leaned over and whispered in her ear making her giggle.

"Alright you two knock it off" Fang leaned across the table and flicked Iggy in the temple. Iggy rolled his eyes and pulled away but kept his arm around Ella.

"So who's going to sing first?" I asked sipping the water the waitress brought me.

"Me and Iggy always kick it off" Fang said setting down his empty glass that once had coke in it. Iggy nodded in agreement.

"So, what song are we doing Fangy?" Iggy teased him with a nick name, "Bad Bromance; Bromance; or Lion?" Fang chewed a piece of ice from his glass before answering.

"Lion. It's a meaningful song. It's a good way to start." Iggy nodded and downed his drink before getting up.

"Alright everyone lets get around back stage." I downed my water and got up following them back stage. We sat down on the benches back there while Iggy and Fang got ready. They did the stupidest things.

Iggy was humming the beat of the song, or at least I think it was the beat, while tapping his foot. Fang was messing with his hair and walking over to fix Iggy's shirt collar or jacket.

"Ready?" Fang asked, he nodded, "OK. Nudge are you introducing us" She giggled and jumped up pushing past them to get on stage.

"Hello Everyone!" People whistled and cheered, "Tonight were starting with the boys and there song Lion! So please welcome Fang and Iggy!" the boys walked out on stage and greeted the crowd then they began to sing.

_Iggy-_

_I am a Lion and I want to be free._

_Do you see a Lion when you look inside of me._

_Outside your window just to watch you as you sleep_

_Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be._

_How can I sleep at night_

_There's a war inside my head._

_I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed._

_I will not hide myself from the tears you have shed._

_Cause I am a lion_

_And You. Are. Dead._

_Fang-_

_Here's a story of everything we'll ever be._

_You can hide but some of us can never leave._

_And if you go I don't need those little things._

_They remind me of all our little dreams._

_Can you hear the words, all that I say?_

_We can watch the world, even if they walk away_

_Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today_

_You were born a lion and a lion you will stay!_

_Both-_

_I am a lion and I want to be free._

_Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

_Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep._

_Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be._

_Fang-_

_Remember an army of all those little kids?_

_Living life like they only get a little bit._

_Its hard to fight when your born in the middle and,_

_I'd rather die, wont watch you giving in._

_I'm sorry daughter but your fathers not the same._

_I can look into your eyes and I swear that I will change_

_But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I stay._

_You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain._

_After all! There's only so much we can say_

_Words can loose there meaning once you walk away_

_Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade_

_I'll give you all those things the lions never gave._

_Iggy-_

_The Hands on the clock and the things we cannot change._

_Tear it all to piece and take back what I made_

_If there's one thing I would keep, its you that I would save._

_Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay!_

_I am a lion and I want to be free._

_Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

_Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep._

_Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be._

_Hey!_

_I never meant to let go_

_All I want and your all I ever want to know._

_Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home_

_ A pretty home._

_Fang-_

_Hey!_

_I never meant to let go_

_All I want and your all I ever want to know._

_Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home_

_ A pretty home._

_Hey!_

_Both-_

_I am a lion and I want to be free._

_Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

_Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep._

_Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be._

The people cheered and whistled while Fang and Iggy bowed before returning back stage. Each of them got a glass of water and downed it fast.

"Should be do Bromance now? Get it out of the way. So I can wash out my mouth afterwards" Iggy asked smirking. Fang rolled his eyes.

"The Rose was your idea Asshole. So its your fault. Beside it was your girlfriend who came up with this." Ella stood up and defended herself.

"Hey! Angel helped, and you both agreed to it. Besides you have this argument every time we come here. I know your going to do the song." Iggy snorted a laughed and Fang shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go Igster. Got the Rose?" Iggy muttered something grabbing a rose from the bouquet on the table. It was in a blue glass.

"You get in first Fang." Iggy held it side ways in his mouth, like a dog holding a stick. Fang walked over and grabbed it from him. With his mouth.

"Ha! I knew he'd do that. Let's go!" Iggy mocked walking out. Fang followed rolling his eyes.

"Uh Hey Ella?" I managed to say. She turned away from her conversation with Angel and looked at me.

"What?"

"Fang and Iggy? Are they…?" She laughed.

"There BI Not gay. That's why they have no problem doing this. Trust me when Fang's had a drink there worse." I wanted to ask something else but kept my mouth shut as they began to sing.

Fang POV

I held the rose between my teeth as Iggy began to sing.

_Iggy-_

_Bromance!_

_Bro-o-o-mance!_

Iggy swiped the rose from between my teeth swiftly.

_Fang-_

_Its like Eminem and _

_If I loved you more I might be gay_

_And when I'm feeling down_

_You know just what to say_

_You're my homie_

_Yeah ya know me_

_And if you ever need a wingman _

_I'd let any girl blow me…Off._

_Cause your more important that the rest._

_I confess I'm a mess _

_If I'm not hanging with my BFF._

_Ya know its true._

_You my male boo_

_Now sing the chorus with me_

_If your feeling the same way too._

I snatched the rose with my hand and stood closer to Iggy.

_Both-_

_Bromance!  
Nothing really Gay about it_

_Not that there's anything wrong with being gay._

_Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it._

_I love you in the most heterosexual way._

Iggy bit the rose out of my hand.

_Fang-_

_Hold me to a promise_

_That I'll will be the kind of friend_

_That in the end_

_Will always keep you company._

_Cause when the world gets tough_

_And times get hard_

_I will always love you_

_I'll be your bodyguard_

_Cause you're my bestie_

_And if you test me_

_I'll prove it time and time again_

_I've got your back until the end._

_A brother from another mother_

_Never knew how much I loved ya_

_Til I started singing this song._

I grabbed the rose from him the corner of my mouth brushing his.

_Iggy- _

_Bromance!_

_Nothing really gay about it!  
Not that there's anything with being gay._

_Bro-o-o-mance!_

_Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it._

_I love you in the most Heterosexual._

_And now that I've told you how I feel_

_I hope you feel the same way too._

_But if you don't _

_This song was just a joke_

_But if you do._

_I love you!_

Iggy bit the rose back and turned his head so his lips purposely went over mine.

_Fang- _

_Bromance!_

_Nothing really gay about it_

_Not that there's anything wrong with being gay._

_Bro-o-o-mace._

_Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it._

_I love you in the most heterosexual way!_

_I love you bro!_

To end the song we were close together. Practically pressed up against each other both of us biting the rose. Then we stepped apart and bowed, Iggy holding the rose in his mouth.

I almost thought this night would be amazing. Until I heard someone from the crowd.

"Nicholas Michael Robertson!" Ah Hell.

* * *

**Authors note- *Coughs* Did i forget to mention there's just a tad bit of Figgy in here? God i feel stupid. Oh darn. Don't like don't read. Same if you don't like song fics. there will be some music in this but not to much. I mean yeah they will be coming back to the club and all that but still.**

**But trust me this will be A FAX STORY. Just a bit of Figgy for fun but tottally FAX.**

**Uhh Any Questions i guess? None really from the last chapter reviews.**

**Read and Review!**

**~Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max POV

Fang and Iggy raced behind the curtain as if in a panic. Followed by two adults. Ella Grabbed my arm and pulled me back so my chair was closer to hers.

"Those are Fang's parents. There going to yell at him. Don't say a word understand me?" I nodded solemnly. It looked like he had a hell life like I did.

"You worthless piece of shit!" His dad hissed his hand launching out smacking Fang hard in the face leaving a huge red mark. Fang didn't even flinch.

"I already knew what a bitch you were, but now you're gay?" His dad grabbed his chin roughly, "Your faggot ass isn't welcome at my house anymore. Live on the fucking street for all I care. You better be out of my house by morning or your shits going to the dump!" He shoved Fang back making him stumble before turning away without a second glance. His mother scowled at him then turned off to follow her husband.

Fang sighed and sat down in his chair putting his head on the table. Without thinking I gingerly reached out and touched the side of his face where he had been slapped.

"Fang are you ok?" Iggy asked. Fang sighed and picked his head up.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He sighed, "Don't know where I can stay at. I Can't go to your house Ig. Your parents hate me. Can't stay with Nudge or The twins. No room at there houses" He paused and looked at Ella.

"D-Do you think Dr.M Would let me stay with you guys?" Ella nodded swiftly.

"Of course. We have an extra room right next to Max's. She won't mind if you stay there." He nodded and thanked her before excusing himself from the table to get his stuff.

"Here Fang, Me, Gazzy and Angel will help you" Nudge offered. Fang ruffled her hair and agreed before turning towards us.

"You taking them home Igster?" Iggy downed his glass of coke, burped, then agreed to take us home.

While Iggy drove me and Ella home I got up the nerve to ask some questions.

"Um Guys? Can I ask you some stuff?" I asked slowly. Iggy adjusted the rear view mirror to see me.

"Sure Maxie." I glared at him in the mirror and he chuckled.

"Is Fang…Abused?" The tension in the car got higher and I instantly regretted asking the question. But Iggy did answer.

"Yes. His parents have abused him since he was 10. That's why he's quiet around people he doesn't trust. His parent's hate him because he's a juvenile delinquent." Fang's been to jail? He's even scarier than I thought.

"He's been to juvy four times." Ella explained, "But trust me he has a sweet side." I nervously rubbed my hands on my jeans. Four times; he has been in juvy four times?

"Also um…Iggy how do you drive…if your blind?" He howled in laughter. Ella rolled her eyes at him and twisted in her seat to see me.

"Hell if I know. He's a better driver than Fang though. Do you have your license?" I shook my head.

"No, I was never aloud to go to drivers training,"

"Well as soon as I get mine, moms getting me a car so I can drive around" She went on to talk about what kind of car she was going to get. She was going to get a jaguar like Iggy had; only in blue though.

We pulled up at the house about 10 minutes later. I thanked Iggy for the ride and Ella and I walked in. it was about midnight and Val was still asleep. I shuffled up the stairs and into my room sitting on the bed.

I couldn't believe Fang had a life similar to the one I use to live. At least his parents let him leave; my dad would have killed me if I had left. Literally. I shivered as I thought about my dad. I shook my head. No he didn't deserve the title of being my father. He was Jeb and he will always be called Jeb. That horrid bitch.

Sighing I walked over and changed back into the pajamas I had had on. I should probably take this outfit back to Ella since it isn't mine. Gathering up the outfit I made my way down the hall to Ella's room. Reaching up I knocked on her door almost soundlessly.

"Come in!" I turned the knob and stepped in. "Oh Hey Max! Did you have fun?" She was still changing out of her outfit. I set the one she gave me on her dresser and shut the door before sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah, I've never been able to go to places like that before. It was so much fun" she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and sat by me.

"Never? Where have you gone?" I shrugged and looked towards the floor. I've never been anywhere. Not the park, or the mall, or even the town pool.

"No where? What about like the mall?" I shook my head, "Swimming?" She sighed, "You know what? While you live here, you're going to get to experience that. Even better, our high school is really cool!"

"What's it like?"

"Well some of the kids can be real jerks, mostly popular girls, ignore them. There aren't too many jocks around; we don't have a football team. But we do have like Volleyball, Tennis, Baseball, and the swim team!" She paused to make sure I was listening, "The teachers can be a bit strict but trust me you'll have a lot of fun. My mom even had it set up so you're in most of our classes. Or well most of Fang and Iggy's. I'm a grade lower."

"It sounds really cool Ella, I can't wait for tomorrow" Tomorrow was Monday and my first day of school, since everyone else had already started.

Suddenly my ears perked at the sound of a car pulling in. My eyes flickered to the window. Ella noticed my motion and got up looking out it.

"Fang's here" She said pulling her curtains shut, "And everyone else." I followed her down the stairs and out the front door. Val was already on the front porch waiting for them. Ella had apparently asked her while I was changing, and she was ok with it. Fang got out of his car and walked up to the porch.

"Thanks Dr.M for letting us stay here" Did anyone else hear the word us come from him?

"Its no problem Fang, let's get your stuff up to your new room." She grabbed his shoulder before he stepped off the porch, "I do have one rule, since yours and Max's rooms are next to each other you'll be sharing a bathroom."

"I get it Dr.M I'm not a peeping tom like Iggy is." I faintly heard Iggy mumble something under his breath about being blind. We all made our way over to the car and started to unload the trunk.

"Fang I'm going to Alexandria inside" Ella yanked open the back door and to my surprise pulled out a little girl who was fast asleep. She had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail, and wore purple pajamas. She was maybe 3.

"Don't wake her up, I barely got her to sleep on the way here" I had to bite my tongue to keep from asking questions. By the look on Fang's face I could tell he really didn't want to talk about it. He almost seemed pained to see her.

* * *

**Authors note- TADA NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! by the way i need help with Gang Flock i'm kkind of at that point where i want somthing big to happen but nothing to extreme. Tell me some ideas in a message or in the reviews.**

**Q&A**

**Someone asked if Fang and Iggy were really BI So i brought them to answer the questions. Fang? Iggy?**

**Fang- The Hell do you want?**

**Me- Are you and Iggy BI?**

**Fang- you mean me and Iggy? Together? Why the hell would i want that.**

**Iggy- Because i'm freaking amazing! Why wouldn't you want me?!**

**Fang- A. Because you have Ella, B. Your an ass. and C. i could never date anyone who thinks Swagilisous is a nice word.**

**Iggy- Don't hate!**

**Well i'm going to let those children argue in another room. Hope that answers last chapters question.**

**Uhh this chapter you learned a bit more about Fang, but you'll learn more as teh story goes on. REMEMBER THIS IS A FAX STORY.**

**~Shadow**

**P.S My story Second Chances has been discontinued until further notice.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fang POV

It took us around half an hour to get the few things out of my car and up to my room. I didn't have much. A bed, dresser, some clothes, and my guitar. The rest was Alexandria's. Alex was my 3 and half year old daughter, and the only reason I'm not dead now. I made some mistakes when I was 14 and 15 but I've changed.

I'll tell you the story later on, right now I'm sitting in the living room with Max, and Ella. Iggy took the twins and Nudge home then headed home himself. Which I was glad about, I mean Iggy's a cool guy but if you hang out with him for more that 12 hours a day you want to bang your head threw a wall.

"I'm glad you moved in here Fang" Ella said smiling softly. I gave her a half forced smile.

"It's nicer here, the walls actually have colors" my voice had sarcasm dripping from it that made Ella laugh and a smile twitch onto Max's face.

"So Max, how ya liking it here?" She shrugged and sat back a bit on the couch.

"I like it here, you guys all welcomed me in right away." Ella smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Well of course, were quite friendly. Most of us at least" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you looking at me for! I'm friendly when I want to be" she rolled her eyes, "If one day I want to be pissed off and not talk to anyone I can"

"Whatever you say Fang, I'm going to bed. Night!" Ella got up and practically skipped upstairs to her room leaving me and Max in an awkward silence. I looked down at my lap my fingers picking at the hem of my shirt.

"I uh haven't seen the rest of the house" Max's voice broke the silence, "Want to show me around" I let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah Sure, follow me" Getting to my feet I led her down to the basement where most of the rooms were. The staircase went down to a small hallway with 5 doors. The first door was our music room where we spent most of our time recording songs or just messing around.

It had several leather couches and recliners in one side of the room. A table in the middle of it covered in pieces of paper that had mindless lyrics on them. The other side had an entire recording studio. With all the equipment including head phones, microphones, speakers, and the recording equipment.

"This place is amazing…" Max said in awe as she stared around the room.

"Yeah, you play?" she shrugged a bit and mumbled that she played acoustic guitar and sing, but that she was no good. "Come on give it a try"

"Do I have too?" She groaned. I nodded my head making her sigh and walk over to our rack of guitars. Each of us had one personal guitar the rest were for everyone. We also had drums, a piano, and some electric guitars. She grabbed a dark red one which was Gazzy's and put the strap over her shoulders.

I told her she didn't have to go in the booth if she didn't want to and she agreed. So instead I sat down in one of the recliners while she started her song. She starts strumming her guitar.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

[Repeat Chorus]

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

But trust me he has a sweet side."hou

_[Repeat Chorus]_

I stared at her my eyes wide eyebrows raised. I didn't know she could sing like that, I mean my god she was better than Ella, and trust me Ella is an amazing singer.

"That was amazing Max…You totally can sing" I exclaimed standing up. She shrugged a bit and put the guitar down on its stand.

"Thanks…but uh I'm kind of tired you can show me around tomorrow" She hurried past me and up the stairs. I sighed and leaned back closing my eyes as I listened to her footsteps race down the hall on the second floor.

As much as I wanted to sit in that relaxing chair I had to check on Alex. Sighing I got to my feet and made my way back up to my room. Alex was still asleep, thank god, resting in the middle of the bed in the room. We had taken apart her small Barbie bed and it was in pieces around the room. I would sort this all out tomorrow after school. I kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Daddy?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Rest princess daddy's right here" She shivered and I grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed covering her with in.

"Where are we?" She snuggled under the covers.

"Were at Ella's, were going to stay here for a while ok?" She nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Goodnight daddy"

"Good night princess"

* * *

**Authors note- Here's chapter 5 guys! We start to learn a bit more about Fang and Max, even if Max is a bit afraid of Fang at the moment! **

**Uh Gang Flock chapter will be up next I PROMISE. My Laptop was being a total bug a refusing to open that file. when i realized i didn't have the right copy on that flashdrive. so i had to transfer he file and TADA its up and running now! So i'll have the chapter up next.**

**No questions last chapter...Any Questions now?**

**~Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

What the Hell?

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I groaned and rolled over peering at the silver alarm clock next my bed. The time showed 5:30am. Oh shit I was late! I Shot up in a panic, slapped the alarm off, and got to my feet. After about 4 steps I realized I didn't need to be up early. I didn't have to have the kitchen cleaned and breakfast ready before Jeb woke up. Jeb wasn't here anymore.

I sat back down to catch my breathe. I still had to get up and get ready for school today. I went to grab a change of clothes from my bag but found something folded up on my dresser.

_Figured you could use something nice to wear for your first day. If you want a different pair of shoes come over to my room!_

_~Ella._

She picked out an outfit for me? I can't believe how kind these people are. I've never known people this kind.

The clothes pile contained a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black and white converse. Huh, something I would actually wear. I grabbed them and a towel before walking into the bathroom. I set my stuff on the counter and locked both doors, the one to my room and the one to Fang's.

After a long hot shower I changed into the clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I had bags under my eyes. I dug around in the cabinets and found a bit of make up I could use to cover it up.

I ran a brush through my hair and tied it back in a high pony tail. I was ready for the day I guess. I slipped on my shoes and made my way downstairs; Ella and Valencia were already up and all of Ella's friends were already here.

"Morning Max, How did you sleep?" Val asked me as I sat down at the table. I shrugged.

"It was good" At least there were no nightmares. I sighed and forced a smile when she put a plate of French toast on the table.

"Eat as much as you want Max, I always make plenty for everyone" even though she said I could take as much as I want I only took a piece and skipped off on the bacon and eggs. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all had about enough to feed an army on there plates.

They all chatted about what was going on today while I stayed quiet. I had no idea what i was doing. This entire thing was new grounds for me. I hadn't gone to any school yet this school year because I was between foster homes. I hope I get to at least stay here for a while.

"Morning!" I cheerful voice called. We all turned to see a little girl come skipping down the stairs. That must be Alexandria; the group had mentioned her name a couple of times. Apparently she was Fang's daughter and she was 3 and a half.

"Morning Alex are you hungry?" She nodded eagerly and climbed up in a chair. She was dressed in a pair of regular jeans and dark brown sweater that said "Daddy's girl" On it. Her hair was tied back in a tight French braid and she was smiling.

Fang came down not far behind her calm and alert. He walked over and sat in the chair next to me. Without greeting anyone he made himself a plate of food and began eating.

* * *

Fang POV

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up Daddy!" I groaned and rolled over yanking a pillow over my head. "Daddy! Get up!" I felt a small figure climb up on the bed and start jumping. Oh she is so in for it…

She screeched and giggled as I rolled over grabbing her tickling her. She squirmed and kicked fighting against my grip. I laughed and let go of her. She sprang off the bed and across the room.

"Daddy that tickled!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and got up stretching.

"You have to get ready Alex" She stuck out her tongue at me and went over to her pink suitcase and fumbled with the zipper before opening it. She made a face and pulled out a few shirts throwing them to the side then grabbing a dark purple dress I had gotten her for her third birthday.

"Daddy can I wear my dress today please?" She stuck out her lower lip. I hated when she did that.

"No its cold outside, maybe in the spring ok?" She lowered her head and pouted, "Alex don't you start…" She instantly stopped and giggled.

"You're a meany" after pushing aside her favorite dress she grabbed a pair of small jeans, a purple cartoon shirt, and a brown sweater. She handed me the clumped pile of clothes and I simply shook my head at her.

It took me about 5 minutes to get her changed and her shoes tied. I grabbed a hair tie out of her bag putting it on my wrist.

"Daddy will you braid my hair?" I made a face, "Please daddy! Ella taught you how to!" Damn child knowing things.

Ella had taught me how to braid because she wasn't always able to braid Alex's hair in the morning before school, but now that I knew how to she constantly asked me to braid it for her. It's a pain.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do!" I sat down on my bed and she climbed up into my lap with her back to me. She handed me a hair brush and I ran it threw her hair. With a few mistakes here and there I managed to pull her hair back into a tight French braid.

"There ya go all done" She giggled and felt the top of her head and the braid making sure I did it correctly like she always does. Then turned and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy, now I'll look really pretty today!" I smiled and stood up.

"Go down and get some breakfast I'll be down soon sweetie ok?" I kissed her forehead and watched her skip out of the room and down the hall. God she's so hyper in the morning. I shut the door and quickly changed out of my pajamas.

I walked into the bathroom and ran a hand threw my hair before running a brush through it and doing my other morning deeds.

Once I changed into my outfit which consisted of black jeans, a Bullet For My Valentine T-shirt, and a leather jacket I headed downstairs.

As I approached the table I could hear everyone talking and the giggling coming from Alex. She turned in her chair and smiled at me when I entered the room.

"Morning daddy!" She exclaimed. I ruffled her hair and sat down in the only open chair then added food to my plate and began filling my empty stomach. No one bothered me for the first few minutes and I thought they wouldn't, but because of Caption Jackass they did.

"So Fangles, you excited for tonight's meet?" I glared at him but of course he didn't see it.

"Does it look like I'm excited?" I replied back; Iggy smacked his hand against his forehead before replying back sarcastically.

"Oh I totally did!" He shot back, "You look super excited but somethings different. Did you do something different with your hair?"

"You're an Idiot Ig."

"But you love me anyways…Right?" I stood up in my chair.

"I think we should all be going to school now." They others nodded in agreement and got up leaving Iggy at the table.

"Fangles… You love me anyways RIGHT?"

* * *

**Authors note- In this chapter you learned just a bit more about Fang and saw a softer side of him. But he still kicks ass every now and then. I'm excited that everyone is seeming to like this story. So i'll keep it going.**

**Uh No questions last chapter so any this one?**

**And as a thank you for reading here is an amazing scene with Fang and Iggy again!**

**Fang- Can i leave?**

**Me- No! Do the bit!**

**Fang- You mean where i hit Iggy in the head with a frying pan?**

Iggy- i didn't agree to this!

**Me- Yes that one.**

**Fang- If you insist! *chases after Iggy***

**There violent children i guess. so Review please!**

***Off in the background***

**Iggy- DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME WITH THAT THING FANG**

**Fang- THEN SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL!**

**Maybe i should go separate them...**

**~Shadow**


End file.
